Mechanisms for driving propeller blades to feather positions have been employed in aircraft since the advent of the variable pitch propeller. In general, such systems employ counter-weights which act upon the pitch control mechanism to bias it toward the feather position. Further in general, the mass of such counter-weights has been selected to provide the torque necessary to effect such pitch change without consideration of the detriment to engine performance attributable to such added mass. When such prior art mechanisms are applied to gas turbine engines which may be fuselage mounted, any mass added to the engine will adversely affect engine performance, i.e., fuel efficiency, and may also require additional structural support for mounting the engine.